


Book Chapters

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Buried Alive, Choices, Gen, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Bad things happen bingo prompt: Buried alive.Sequel to: Book Club





	Book Chapters

“You look even paler today,” Damain simple said. “Bad night?” 

Tim said nothing. Instead, he just sat there book still closed. He looked really out of it that Damain waited for a response for another minute. After nothing happened he stood up before walking over to snap his fingers in Drake’s face. 

“Drake!” 

“Huh?!” 

“Did you forget your medication once again?” With a frown, Damian crossed his arms. After all, this time of them forming, well a somewhat of a bond, not that nither of them admitted it, he just couldn’t read the new book without Drake. “You should take them and go lay down.” 

“No, I… I took them,” Tim shook his head. “Sorry, I just don’t feel, all here.” 

“Was it a hard mission then?” Damain asked. “Grayson said you and he ran into my Grandfather.” 

Tim tensed. “Yeah. He was being all creepy like always,” 

With a pause, Damain moved a little closer. “Did he kidnapped you again?”

“A little bit,” Tim shook his head opening his book, “What chapter are we on?” 

“We haven’t started.” Damian frowned before taking a moment. Looking around he didn’t see anyone close by. He sat down next to his brother. “What happened?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Lies!” Damian snapped. “He wouldn’t just leave you be, it’s not like him. What. Happened.” 

There was a long pause before Tim rubbed the back of his neck. “We didn’t run into Ra’s… We ran into Jason.” 

There was a long pause. “What did he do?” 

“Nothing too bad,” 

“You call looking like you are in shell shock not to bad?” 

“... You have to understand Damain, it’s the madness.” 

“He didn’t take his medication?” With a scowl, Damain looked angry. “Zatara made it so he only had to take it once every two weeks.” 

“He forgets.” 

“Todd forgets easily doesn't he?” Damian looked out staring at nothing before getting up. “Tt.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“I have things to do, Drake. You go rest, I’ll be back,” He stopped. “Grayson was with you when it happened?” 

“Yeah, he was.” 

“What do you remember from Todd’s madness?” 

“Just after Dick left, he kinda snapped and then I woke up in the Javelin,”

“I see, well, I have to tend to things.” 

\--

A few days later Dick was heading into the kitchen to grab something to drink. He noticed Damain there sitting at the island table. Huh, he had no idea when the kid broke into his apartment but damn his skills were getting good. He hadn’t even sensed the teen! Going oven he noticed an envelope sitting on the counter. Getting a drink from his fridge he turned around to leade on the counter. 

“Hey, Damian, something up?” 

“You lied to me.” Damain looked at him from the side of his eyes. “I asked you what happened when you brought Drake into the medical bay. You told me it was Grandfather that harmed him.” 

“...Look, Damian,” Dick sighed. “I know I lied, it was wrong but you know that sometimes Jason gets like this.” 

“However you accept that he almost always kills Drake? One day it won’t be almost, Grayson, one day it will happen.” 

“It won’t. Jason would never-” 

“Yes, and I thought I never thought you’d lie so easily to my face.” Picking up an envelope Damian handed it to him. “Gotham Central park.”

“Look I’m sorry, I lied, but everything worked out fine,” Opening the envelope he pulled out a what was a map with seven trails on it, each with J on it. “What’s this?” 

“A map,” Damain stood up. “Father always tells me Justice, not Vengence.” 

“Yeah, you're doing really good.” 

“Tonight I chose Vengnace.” Damain headed to the window jumping onto the beam. “You better hurry.” 

“Hurry to find todd. One of those is where I buried him. Hurry before the oxygen runs out.”

“What?!” Dick ran to the window looking out. “DAMIAN!” 

\--

“If you keep doing that, it’s going to look stupid,” 

“Your stupid,” 

“Both of you are idiots,” Damian said, “Now why am I part of this conversation?” 

The two on facetime kept bickering and Damian honestly wondered why the hell he stayed. His teammates were alway loud and annoying, but he would admit he enjoyed their company. From time to time that was. 

“Damian?!” The door opened. “What did you do?” 

“Hold on,” Damain hung up on the two on his phone before looking up. “What?” 

“Did you bury Jason in Gotham park?” Tim asked. “Dick called all frantic!” 

“I did not. I lied to him to show him how it felt.” Damain picked up his phone again. “I know better than to burry someone in Gotham Park. I might as while just tell everyone there that I randomly buried a body,” 

“But-”

“There’s a huge part going on there, it’s lite up. Grayson is not going to find him there, I can promise you that,” 

“...He didn’t mean it.” 

“He never does,” Sitting up Damain stretched. “Come here, look out the window.” 

Walking over Tim stared out the window. “What are we looking at?” 

“Do you see any people or lights?” 

“No. Just the backyard.” Tim leaned out closer before tensed. “Jason’s not buried in Gotham park.” 

“No.” 

“You buried him in the garden.” 

“I told Grayson that I chose Vengence tonight. Plenty of Oxygen but the box won’t open until sunrise.” 

“...” Tim took a moment to gulp in some air. “They're going to be mad.” 

“Then they can be as angry as Todd’s madness. I’m sick of him using it an excuse when everyone thing is available for him to use.” Damian crossed h is arms. “What are you choosing today?” 

“Huh?” 

“Justice or Vengeance.” Damian waved. “After all he’s not dead again. Talking never works, threats mean nothing, so perhaps this will.” 

“You’ve done this before?” 

“No, before I locked him up for two weeks and it seemed to work. He left you alone for months,” 

“It was a nice few months,” Tim licked his lips. “Have you’ve started the new book yet?” 

“Not yet.” 

“Do you want to read it with me?” 

“You didn’t answer my question.” 

Looking back into the garden Tim paused. “Vengeance.” 

Damian smirked.


End file.
